Continuous speech recognition is useful for converting the spoken word into the written word. However, known continuous speech recognition systems provide an output comprised of unstructured text. Such known continuous speech recognition systems are therefore of limited use for providing point of care decision support or aggregate outcomes analysis.
Alternatively, hierarchical lists of clinical concepts and values can be used to provide point and click user interfaces for clinical documentation. These user interfaces tend to be slow, require numerous user clicks and are therefore limited in their application. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.